The Runaway
by violeteyedkitten
Summary: What happens when Ella runs away? Will she still meet her prince? What about the ball? All questions will be answerd, all you have to do is click on the left... Rated T for later senes R/R a Cinderella fic.
1. Prologue

_A/N: So I know it's a little short, but it's a start.  
**IMPORTANT: Ok, I know It has been a little long since I have updated my other stories. But don't worry. They will all be updated soon. I am having a case of I know what I want to happen, but I can't seem to write it down.**  
Well I hope you all enjoy it..._

With her father dead, Ella did not know what would become of her, being only twelve at the time. Her step family were all extremely cruel, and when her father had not been around, they would make her do chores. Usually they would be the ones that were used as punishments for those misbehaving servants.

Now Ella did not like this situation whatsoever. Who would? But she had more defiance in her that her step-family thought. She was planning her escape before her fathers illness had become perilous. She vowed to herself, that her step family would get their comeuppance.

Soon after her father passed, Ella's stepmother remarried. The man was cruel more so than the rest of her step-family, and used her to no end. Her dresses, which had been given to her stepsisters, were replaced by even more extravagant ones. And hers were to be replaced by even worse rags. He would make her clean the fire place once a week, her hair and face were constantly covered by a thin layer of ash, and he had taken to calling her Cinders.

Months passed and then years, she worked constantly from dawn till after dusk, as her defiance grew. More years went by, along with it came her eighteenth birthday, and the day she would leave, and never return to that horrid dreary house.

_A/N: You all know the Drill R/R!! :D  
**Ps. I forgot to say that I don't own anything at all. That would be the Brothers Grim and Disney!!  
**Love you all!  
Kitten3_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here is ch1!! I hope you all like it!:)_

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!!**_

Ella was frosting a cake for the party later that night. All of there aristocratic neighbors would be invited to celebrate the homecoming of the Earl of Browning. Even the Prince had been invited, but unfortunately, something had come up and he had been detained in the neighboring county.

She swiped viciously at some excess white frosting, and then started to make delicate little flowers all over the cake connecting each with vines of green. Ella had been excited when she had heard the prince had been invited, it had something to do with her stepfathers second cousin three times removed, or something like that, being close friends with him. There were rumors that he was very handsome, and kind. Sighing, she finished the cake setting it aside, and took up Arien's dress it had a beautiful blue skirt and bodice, adorned with gold trim. It had a rip in it, and she had wanted to wear it to the party. Finishing with that she moved on to the other odious tasks before her.

Breathing in the fresh air, Ella sat down on a bench in the garden. Though it was night this had always been her favorite spot, and she would come here when she had spare time, and right now she had spare time while all the 'important' people were at the party inside. It helped her relax to hear the call of the night, and feel the cool breeze graze off of her smooth skin.

Ella heard the faint sound of music drift out through the yard to were she was sitting from the house. She wondered what it would be like to be able to dance at a party or ball, not just serve at one. Sighing, Ella thought of the life she could have had. Full of dukes, and lords, and knights in shining armor. But that would never happen now, not since her father died. She did not need them anyway, she was getting along fine with out a knight coming to rescue her.

Looking at the sky, Ella watched as a star shot across the horizon. Make a wish, she thought to herself, and did. She wished that someday, she would meet her prince, and they would fall in love and get married, regardless of his social status, or hers. People were always so worried about that, and Ella could not understand why. Everyone were people, no matter how much money they had.

Determination overcame her, as she stared up at the stars, and resolved that while everyone was celebrating she would slip out. No one would notice her gone until tomorrow morning at least. This would be the best time to escape.

_A/N: Read and Review please!! constructive criticism is always lovely!! :D  
Love  
Kitten3_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: So hear is chapter two! I know, I've been a little slow lately, but bare with me. I will most liely be able to write more around thanksgiving! which if you think about it is only tree weeks away! don't dispare! I will have more time soon especially around the coming Holidays! Enjoy..._

Ella, stopping to glance around every few moments, after what seemed like ages got to her room. In actuality is was a record time. The room was extremely small. There was just enough room for a small bed, wardrobe, and desk.

Rushing to the wardrobe, she picked a small satchel off the bottom, and rummaged through the few gowns she had selecting a few trashed gowns she could travel in, and a few nicer gowns to wear when she applied for jobs. In the very back was a beautiful light blue ball gown. It was the only lovely gown she had left. All of the others had either been stolen from her, or had been burned so she could not wear them. This one had been her favorite, and when she had realized what they were gong to do, she had hid it in the gardens, until it had blown over. She then had smuggled it into the house, and it had stayed hidden in the back of the wardrobe till then.

Looking at it, she realized that it was horribly small for her now. But the pattern would be expectable for any dress she wore now. It was not childish in the least. Yes, it would be nice to be a little lower cut, and form fitting, but nothing, if she made enough money, she or a seamstress could not do.

Shoving the last item unceremoniously into the bag, she walked to her bed, and dropped to her stomach. Weaseling her way almost halfway under, Ella lifted a floorboard, to reveal a small worn leather bound book with a pencil attached to the side, a fairly large bag of coins, and a thick paperback that had a well-read look to it.

Gazing sadly down at those few items, she grabbed all three, and tenderly stuck them into the satchel. Standing up, she walked quickly to the exit. Glancing back, Ella took one last look at her domain before walking out the door.

_Reviews are wonderful! And I love all of you who have reviewed me! I hope I can get more of you to push that loverly little bar they sem to have now. :D  
Love  
Kitten3_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N I know, I know, so short. I actually have this part attached to my chapter 2 in the other copy. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. Terribly sorry about the delay on posting._

Getting out of the house was the easiest thing she had ever done. Ella knew the servants staircases like the back and front of her hand, and had easily bypassed the guards by pretending to get more Champagne from town.

Where to go from there was a little more complicated than it sounded. She wanted to leave town, but to were she did not know. The neighboring towns and cities were all smaller than this one. If her family wanted to find her they could easily do so with out much effort. She could go to the castle and find work as a maid, but if there were any signs up and she was recognized her time would be limited to run away again. Guards littered the gardens and walkways. It would take her years to learn the whole castle, and even then the chances of escape would be slim.

Ella so preoccupied with her thoughts of were to go did not realize she had made it to the edge of town until she came to a junction in the road. One pointing back the way she had come with large painted black letters stating that was the way to the capital city. There was a small road beside it, seeming to be a country lane. Ella was one of the few who knew it led to the castle. There were numerous trails, and roads that were escape routes in case of an emergency or attack. Enemies would think they had them cornered, while unknowingly being surrounded by the kings' men. Ella had found the road one day playing with her cousin Andrew. Being the curios young adolescents they were, decided to follow this not so used path, and were delighted to find the Castle waiting on the other end. Determined to find other paths leading to the castle they searched for months finding numerous others before Andrew went to school.

Ella did some more exploration on her own once he left, but it just had not been the same. She sighed as she thought of her older Cousin, and wondered if he ever thought of her. If he even remembered the little girl he shared the summer with so many years ago. Last Ella had heard he had become a knight in the Kings court, but was gone most of the time to restless villages, or to settle anything for the King.

Still finding the castle out of the picture Ella looked at the two other signs. The one on the left was one of the smaller towns in the area, and the on to the right, was the second largest city, next to the Capital. Choosing the latter Ella set out on her path into the unknown.

_A/N: Review please! We all love them! Me especially! Cookies for everyone! :D  
Love  
Kitten3_


End file.
